


[Podfic] Kneeling, Collaring, and the NHL: Geno and Sid’s Story by Flitterflutterfly

by brightnail



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dom/sub, M/M, Mild S&M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: Podfic of the first story of the Kneeling, Collaring, and the NHL series by Flitterflutterfly.American tradition wasn’t what Geno was used to.“But I thought,” Geno swallowed. “Americans you just push and they-”“Okay,” Flower cut him off. “First off, Sidney is Canadian. Second, you obviously have been to too many bars and seen not enough romantic movies."





	[Podfic] Kneeling, Collaring, and the NHL: Geno and Sid’s Story by Flitterflutterfly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Geno and Sid's Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/561375) by [flitterflutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flitterflutterfly/pseuds/flitterflutterfly). 



 

 **Title** : Kneeling, Collaring, and the NHL: Geno and Sid’s Story

 **Author** : Flitterflutterfly

 **Reader** : Brightnail

 **Fandom** : Hockey RPF

 **Pairing** : Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin

 **Rating** : Explicit

 **Warnings** : BDSM, Mild S&M, Power Play, Dom/sub

 **Summary** : Podfic of the first story of the Kneeling, Collaring, and the NHL series by Flitterflutterfly.

American tradition wasn’t what Geno was used to.

_“But I thought,” Geno swallowed. “Americans you just push and they-”_

_“Okay,” Flower cut him off. “First off, Sidney is Canadian. Second, you obviously have been to too many bars and seen not enough romantic movies."_

**Text** : [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/561375)

 **Length** 01:17:56

 **Download on Mediafire** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/g6fvn6hgwgvl6jh/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+Geno+and+Sid%27s+Story+by+Flitterflutterfly.mp3)

**Streaming** **:**


End file.
